


Rough Night

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, OT3, Other, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: A hero's work is never done or easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> A small present for a dear friendo ♥

A hero's work is never done or easy.

Well, nobody had ever said that it would be easy. Vermillon knew that much from the very beginning, when his powers started manifesting during the silly superhero game in South Park that most them had thought up when they were still in elementary school.

As time passed, his abilities got only stronger and the redhead realized that such thing as a normal life was not a possible option for him anymore. However he could always try to make it normal. Fake it till you make it, right?

Sometimes all he wanted was to forget all the difficulties in real life. Vermillon just wanted to be a simple person with common everyday problems. Especially now because tonight's missions were more than a little bit emotionally rough on him.

Two handicapped little children from a rich family had been kidnapped by their nanny. Vermillon had been surprised to hear that the family hired a man since there were a lot of scandals about male employees of that work at the time. Although the record of the hired man was completely clean, had shining recommendations online and never committed any crimes before, Callgirl suspected that he could have been a victim himself.

"He's too clean," heard the hero Callgirl's voice inside his helmet. "He hasn't changed his name or identity because I got his school and college data, and those are clean as well. He's a rare example of people who strictly abide to the law. I checked the information twice making sure I didn't make a mistake."

That actually made him blink a few times and frown. The fact that she said she 'checked information twice' and 'mistake' in he same breath was more than strange to him.

"Wendy," whispered he a little bit perplexed.

Vermillon was so glad he could regulate privacy settings of the communication channels in his helmet with his powers. This conversation would be scandalous if anyone heard them.

"You never ever check the same information twice or do mistakes. You're always right about it."

"Yes, I know, Sol," Vermillon heard her sigh, "but there's always a first time for anything, isn't there?"

"Whoever gave you that idea of uncertainty, they can fuck themselves," said the hero as he and the police approached the building in where the suspect was in.

"Thanks, dude," chuckled Callgirl. "Go and open the channel. I'll let you and the team closest to you on the coordinates.

"Copy that," said the hero, turning off the privacy settings, making sure the officers nearest to him would hear what they need. "The stage is yours, Callgirl."

"You need to go on the third floor, possibly the west side of the building. There is only one strong cellphone signal there. The suspect will likely surrender so stay your guns officers."

Callgirl's words were true. The second they burst into the room, the man surrendered, not letting the police even say their 'Freeze' phrase.

\---

As Vermillon helped the police with the arrest, he could only feel two distinctive emotions radiate from the man. Guilt and fear. It was obvious that the guilt came from what he had done. However, the redheaded hero could see that the fear wasn't directed at himself or the hero. Vermillon had to admit that his dark as the abyss costume made him look more like a villain than hero. Yet, he was more interested to know for what or who the fear was directed.

_Fuck, I was just supposed to bring the girls to her sister's place to keep them hidden for a while. Good thing I was caught and Liana wasn't involved in this but... fuck. FUCK. She will know I messed up. Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, if you hear me... If you're really real, please don't let Dana do the stupid. Don't let her do the unforgiven._

Vermillon was slightly surprised that he didn't even have to pry inside the man's head to hear that. The frantic thoughts were loud enough as the officers were moving him to the police car. However, he stopped the officers. Vermillon had questions.

"Where is she, Tim?" asked he in an artificial metallic voice.

"The girls are-" started the man a bit confused.

"We found the twins," Vermillon cut him off. "I'm talking about Dana. Where is she and what is she planning?"

That got both officers to look at each other. Now it was definitely going to be a long night for them filling this report and details on it.

"I... can't tell you," said the man weakly. "She will do the unforgiven."

Callgirl mentioned that he came from a religious family however he wasn't as conservative as the rest. However Vermillon had a good guess what Tim meant by 'the unforgiven'. Suicide and murder with that.

"A heavily pregnant woman manipulated you into kidnapping but not hurting the twins so that you could ask for ransom money. Both of your salaries are barely enough to pay the bills and for other things, so you had to think of something before a tiny person joined the family," said the hero in a monotone voice, making Tim loose what little colour he had in his face. "'Do it or you'll never find our bones.'"

"Jesus," mumbled one of the officers, still having a firm grip on the man. "Did you dig deep inside his head to hear that?"

"No, officer. His conscience told me everything willingly," sighed Vermillon. "Keep watch on him while I find his wife."

"Damn, he's scary," said the same officer when the hero was out of sight and earshot.

"You're obviously new," shook the other police officer her head as she closed the car door. "This was normal conversation." Seeing the sincere confusion on her colleague, she continued. "About a year ago, there was a leak in the force and the chief asked him to interrogate everyone. The chief was present during the interrogation but even he himself went through it. Just in case he was a 'sleeping agent' as he said."

"What he did back then was scary but effective. Apparently five people leaked information to mob bosses... and another two more confessed without being interrogated. I got to feel it firsthand, so what you saw was absolutely nothing."

"Jesus... What did he do?" asked the rookie with fear but also curiosity.

"I don't even know how to explain it," the officer bit her lip.

"Made you stay inside your head? For every lie, big or small, he made you see your biggest fears. I lied about my age just see what some of the worst criminals got to experience. Got to see millions of spiders. Fucking spiders. And their crawling on me felt real as well."

"Well, I'm glad that he's on the side of justice," said the rookie, feeling slightly uneasy after hearing this.

"Same... same."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul is not mine xD

 

After finding the poor man's wife and bringing her safely to the police station, Vermillon knew he would be called back for a second opinion either by the chief or by the judge in court. The case wasn't done, not for tonight but the hero still had stuff to do in town.

Three people had been ready to jump off from tall buildings on the same hour but Callgirl tracked them down for him in a matter of seconds. He was certain that Fastpass was called in for backup but didn't see his colleague anywhere near. Luckily, they people ready o commit suicide were like open books to him, and the hero could easily enter their minds to paralyze them from jumping. Medics and other specialist were called and Vermillion knew that everything was going to be alright. However, he would have to mention to keep watch on them as well.

Staying in the minds of people who were ready to end their own life was never fun. He knew how they felt because once upon a time he himself thought it would be the answer to a problem.

Though, Vermillon was just glad there wasn't a bombing anywhere in town for once. At least, Callgirl didn't inform him about any other serious matters in Denver. However, if there was a bomb placed anywhere, he could only hope Mysterion took care of it without dying.

When his partner returns home, he will have to do a throughout check on the man for scars. If there weren't any, Vermillon was ready to give an earful to Mysterion for his so-called selflessness (or 'stupidity', as he liked to call it). He just didn't want to look at his partner to realize that Mysterion died while he couldn't prevent it from happening.

"Any more work for me, Callgirl?" asked Vermillon as he was reaching his block.

"No. Not for tonight, at least," yawned the woman on the other side.

"What about you chief?" asked the hero on a different channel.

"There's always some kind of work in Denver, Hero," answered a husky voice, "however you did a great job tonight and deserve rest. I'll call you when we're in a serious situation, Vermillon."

"Copy that."

Before reaching his block Vermillon sighed and whispering 'casual mode'. If he was lucky and none of the his neighbors were awake or nosy at ungodly hours of the night, they wouldn't even suspect that the young man in simple clothes was a hero living on their street.

When he reached his house, the redhead quietly unlocked the front door and stepped in. Saulius wasn't thinking about turning on the lights since his eyes saw well enough in the dark. One of the perks of his powers. Also, his eyes were tired. He clearly didn't sleep enough the previous night.

He kicked off his shoes before going to the kitchen. After such a long and difficult night, the redhead just wanted a cup of mint tea before going to bed. The digits on the oven showed that it was nearly four in he morning. Sighing slowly, Saulius checked the kettle for water. There was enough for a cup so he didn't bother to fill it up.

As he put it on the stove, Saulius nearly jumped from the gentle voice right behind him.

"Rough night?" whispered a soft but sleepy voice in his ear as arm slid past his shoulder and landed on his chest. A shiver went down Saulius' spine. Of course, his boyfriend had to be as silent as a cat. It was bad enough that he took up the image of a cat villain, there was also feline behavior.

Saulius could only wonder if Paul walked quietly down the stairs to greet him or he had actually slept in the living room while waiting for him and Kenny to come home. The redhead didn't even realized just how much he had wanted to hear Paul's voice today. It had been a rough night, indeed.

"Yeah, mielasis. It always is," Saulius turned to face his boyfriend and gave him a long passionate kiss. During work his thoughts would return to home, to his loved ones.

"I missed you," whispered he, leaning his forehead against the other's. Paul chuckled before putting his fingers into Saulius' red hair and kissing him back.

Although nobody knew that Vermillon and Mysterion lived with a villain, behind the door of their house they were just ordinary people with simple lives. Saulius was a writer, Paul worked as a chef in a restaurant and Kenny worked both at a school as counselor and in a youth center helping kids with substance abuse. Home was where they felt the most happy. At least, that's how Saulius felt.

"You always say that. Either to me or Kenny," whispered Paul against the other's lips. "And every single time it sounds so sincere, mi sol."

"Because it's true, my love," Saulius smiled at that, giving the other's ass a slight squeeze. "Want me to prove you just how much I missed you?"

Maybe that tea will wait for tomorrow.

"Without Kenny? Now, this is a first," Paul chuckled, a smile adoring the man's face.

While Saulius liked to have sex when all three of them were together however, tonight the redhead craved to have his boyfriend all to himself. If they weren't done by that time, Kenny could always join them.

"It's not like you two haven't done nothing without me," said Saulius pulling the other closer. When theirs bulges touched did the man realize how hard Paul was.

"True, mi amor," whispered Paul, "but we're running out of time."

Saulius looked at the man puzzled until he realized that he was looking at Kenny. Wait... what? It took him about five seconds to realize what was happening.

"This is a dream," said Saulius moving away from 'Kenny'. The next time he looked back, Paul was standing before him once again. "A dream or a premonition?"

"That's up to you and your choices," whispered Paul with a shrug. "However, this home and I will be waiting for you."

Before he could say anything, Saulius opened his eyes and looked at the room. His...'old' room in South Park. The boy felt a slight ache because everything that he saw wasn't real. At least, not at the yet. He could only hope that it wasn't a simple dream. Sol could only guess in which life did he meet his other boyfriend. However, there was a problem... He couldn't remember how the man looked or what his name was.

"I guess, it really is a rough night," sighed Sol looking at the clock at his nightstand. 4:01 am on a school night. He could only hope to meet that person as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are always appreciated :3c


End file.
